Bubble Bath Fun
by Josefina Eagle
Summary: What happens when Roxas is alone and he's been watching free porn for 3 weeks, and then Axel comes home from another mission? Yummy love that's what. Warning: Akuroku yaoi-ness.


**Disclaimer: ** Really? Does it look like I own Kingdom Hearts? Tch I wish. I wouldn't have to worry about college expenses.

**Author's Note**: God this took forever in a day to write out and type. So many hours and days and months were put into this fanfic after many months of procrastination. (Mainly the typing part) so enjoy this fanfic and HAPPY AKUROKU DAY 2010! Rated M for smut and language. XD

"Oh Jack! Harder! Fuck me harder!" gasped some woman reaching her climax. The scream was so high pitched that it hurt Roxas's ears.

"Ok, enough of that…" he mumbled as he turned off the TV. Axel was on a mission to some other world. So while he was gone, Roxas had quite a bit of free time. While everyone else was gone he discovered free porn on the T.V. It was the closest thing to getting laid as he would get. Normally he would be happy that Axel was gone but it was close to two weeks. He tried not to think about him, but everything remained him of the pyromaniac.

"Maybe Demyx will play a board game with me. I am so bored." He walked to Demyx's room. He was about to knock on his door when he heard "Oh Zexy! Right there! _Right there!" _ He turned around and left. He wandered around the castle when he found himself near his room. So he went in and was listening to his IPod when Xemnas came in.

"Roxas, I'm sending you on a mission." That was all he said and he left. Roxas followed him to his room to ask for the details of his assignment. "Go talk to Saix." And he shut the door. Roxas looked everywhere for him and he eventually found him.

"Xemnas told me to find you about my mission." He told him nervously. He was always scared of Saix. Him being bipolar and everything…he was very unpredictable.

"Yes, we need you to go to the market to get some items. Here is the list. Not much of a mission but we need these items you see." He said while handing him the list. Then, he turned on his heel and left. A couple of hours later Axel was returning to the castle. "I wonder what Roxy is doing now? Maybe he's planning a homecoming party for two." He thought blushing at the thought of the blonde, flushed, eyes dilated, panting and screaming Axel's name at the top of his lungs begging him to go faster. Eventually he was back in the castle. He had RTC* and went to go see Xemnas. After he talked to Xemnas he walked back to his room.

"Since I'm back, Roxy might be waiting for me." He went to his room to find it empty. "He must in his room."

*Meanwhile*

Roxas was buying the stuff Xemnas had asked for.

"I'm kinda scared to ask what he needs these for." He thought as he reached for the whipped cream. "I know why, but the image is not pretty." He bought the stuff and was returning to the castle. Axel ran to Roxas's room to see if he was waiting for him. But to only find the room empty.

"Maybe Roxy's in the shower getting ready for me." He thought, feeling the bulge in his pants getting bigger. You see, the shower is Axel's favorite place to have sex with Roxas. No particular reason, Axel just likes to see his Roxy wet. So he ran to the bathroom, he busted the door open while yelling "Roxy!" He looked around but didn't see anybody. "Oookkkkkk, maybe he's in my room waiting to surprise me." He thought to himself and ran a hand through his grimy hair, remembered the grime there, and snorted in disgust.

" I wonder if Mansex would know where he is." He thought, the idea making him smile. "That's gotta be it! Mansex is using Roxas's help!" He quickly walked towards the superior's room, and was about to knock on the door, but instead his fist tapped on something else. Axel realized there wasn't a knocking sound, but more of a "thump-ow". He looked down to see that his fist had tapped Roxas on the forehead.

"Whoa, sorry Roxas! I didn't see you there!" Axel quickly said, hoping that his little duck-haired friend was harmed. Roxas looked up at him, with the most clueless face, which made Axel feel a little funny in his pants.

"Hey, Axel. When did you get back?" he asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I actually got back a little bit ago. Um…what's that?" Axel asked, pointing at a blob of white cream-like substance that was on his shirt.

Roxas looked at it, sighed, and wiped it off. "I went to buy groceries for Saix and Xemnas, and whipped cream was on the list. Then when I got back, Saix sent me to work putting blobs of whipped cream on tons of strawberries…I really don't want to know what's going on in there now…" he said, his voice lowering so that the superior wouldn't hear.

"Oh, whipped cream huh? Did you buy extra for later on tonight? He asked mischievously while hugging him. " I didn't know you where that kind of person Roxy. I'm falling in love with you more than ever."

"Hey! Get off of me! You stink, and because you were hugging me, I stink. I'm going to take a shower and forget about the horror of strawberries and whipped cream." Axel looked a little sad at that (and that Roxas didn't even give him a kiss.) But then he got a brilliant idea.

"Oooookkkkkkkk Roxy. Buuut, I'm going to take a bubble bath. If you want to join me, you know you're more than welcome to. Just a thought seeing that we haven't seen each other since god knows when. Figured that you might want to join me. " With that, the mop of spiked red hair slinked away. Roxas sighed and went to at least shower before going to see the red head. After he was done he went to Axel's room and knocked on the door. He heard a "Come innnnnnnn." Roxas opened the door to find the red head, now cleaned, in the bath tub filled to the brim with cinnamon scented bubbles.

"Hey Roxy, I knew you would come." He said while flicking water at the blonde. He took his shirt off and was undoing his pants when Axel smirked and said "You know you missed me." Despite himself, he knew Axel was right. He turned towards Axel, "Yeah, I did" He said while sighing. He stepped into the tub and sat opposite of Axel. Axel leaned towards him placed Roxas against him and started to give Roxas a back massage. Axel gently started to kiss Roxas's neck and a trail to Roxas's chest.

"Axel, stop. I just wanna enjoy a bubble bath without it becoming contaminated with bodily fluids." He said while trying to not let Axel feel his growing arousal from Axel's assault.

"HHhhhhhhmmmm, well now Roxy. Are we enjoying this more than we are letting ourselves admit?" he asked in a sultry voice. Roxas responded by grabbing the redhead into a passionate kiss. The redhead responded by flipping Roxas so his back was pressed against the tub. He left butterfly kisses down his chest down to his stomach before dipping his tongue into Roxas's navel. Roxas felt a moan tear from his throat at the different sensations that was assaulting his body by Axel's experienced tongue. Roxas took in a shaky breath as he felt his nipples being teased by Axel's spidery fingers. He let out a moan as he felt his erection get covered by a warm, moist cavern and shuddered when he felt Axel's tongue brush against the 's shuddered and moaned slightly louder.

"Oooohhhhhhh, well you like that don't you? Well then let me do that again." And he did again earning a fist grabbing a fistful of his hair and moaning with a shuddering body. Soon wet noises and soft gasps were the only sounds that could be heard. After a while Axel inserted two fingers into Roxas's entrance Roxas gasped out of surprise and bucked his hips to get more of the sensation. When Axel's fingers "accidently" brushed against his prostate, he lost it.

" A-axel! There! _Hit that spot again dammit!" _ he yelled clutching at the Pyro's shoulders and biting them in demand.

"Moan for me baby. God Roxas, you sound so fucking hot. "Gasped Axel. He removed his fingers and grabbed a bottle of waterproof lube and applied it to his entire length. He slowly inserted his head into Roxas slowly, as to tease the blonde.

"Dammit Axel just push it in there!" he growled low I his throat, not in the mood for the Pyro's teasing.

"Well, aren't you a little greedy? Maybe I should go a little slower. Or pull out now and call it good. " he said huskily his emerald eyes darken with lust and crimson spikes plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Axel, I want you inside of me now!" Roxas emphased each word with bucking his hips. So Axel complied. He trusted his entire length into Roxas while kissing him deeply. He then started to move slowly at first s Roxas would get used to the feeling since it has been awhile since they had den this. His thrusts started to get very fast and rough. Soon Sloshing water was all that could be heard with a mixture of moans and yelling on Roxas's part. Axel grabbed Roxas's member and started to pump in time with his thrusts. He was in pure bliss. Roxas's moans were music to Axel's ears as he pumped Roxas faster.

"A-ah! A-axel! Axel! Shit! I'm going to cum Axel! Aaahhh!" screamed Roxas.

"Go ahead baby. Cum for me". Murmured axel in to Roxas ear "God you sound so god damn hot Roxas. Roxas came into Axel's hand and all over their stomachs and in the tub. After a few more thrusts Axel came and they both collapsed in the water. Most of the water had gotten out of the tub due to their "activities".

"Axel. I've missed you. You have no idea how lost I am when you are not here.' Panted Roxas as he turned to Axel to gaze into his lover's emerald eyes.

"AAwwwww really Roxie? So what did you do while I was gone?" Roxas told him everything Axel was going to respond when the door banged open. They had forgotten to lock the door and Axel had assumed that people would knock on his bedroom door first before entering.

"Hey Axel I heard you were-" Yelled Demyx ready to glomp axel but then he saw axel and Roxas in the tub with little water in it and a lot on the floor, he put two and two together and stood there. "Zexion! Rescue me I'm scared!" he yelled running out of the bathroom.

**So my lovely readers, here is the end of my very short AkuRoku fanfic. I'm sorry that it is short but I can't type a very long fanfic. Rate and Review please! Flames are welcome but make them nice ok? **


End file.
